Healing Spells
A Healing Spell is a spell featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the nineteenth episode of the first season. Uses Known Healing Spells *Regular Healing Spells can mend a variety of injuries, which include but are not limited to: **Limps **Sword cuts **Scrapes **Gunshot wounds *The Book of Spells contains a spell that can cure a rotting tree. *Gathering different ingredients, which include an object that touched a Dark One before they got their curse, a healing spell can wake up a former Dark One from the coma their blank heart leaves them in. *Fairy Wands (powered by Fairy Dust) can magically heal people. **Fatal diseases can be cured with a wand. **Electrical Trauma can also be cured with a wand. Limitations *Injuries inflicted with enchanted weapons hinder with the proper functioning of Healing Spells. **A wound inflicted with Excalibur can be temporarily cured by magic, but it will reappear shortly. **A sword can be enchanted to prevent a certain person from being able to heal wounds inflicted with it. *Injuries that came from someone's magic cannot be healed by the same person's magic. History In the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin becomes the Dark One and his limp is automatically healed. Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire return home one day, where the father tries to heal his son's knee with magic, but Baelfire refuses and brings out healing items. Decades later, Belle begs Rumplestiltskin not to kill Robin Hood, but he says that he is going to kill him and that she is going to watch the deed be done. Rumplestiltskin can see the thief from afar. Belle can see that he is waiting for someone, and looks over to see that a carriage comes bearing a sick woman. Rumplestiltskin says that the woman must be the same woman that the thief allegedly stole from the Sheriff. Belle tells Rumplestiltskin to stop, because the woman is going to die. When they see the thief use the wand on the sick woman, color returns to her face, and Belle tells Rumplestiltskin that she was right about the thief having good intentions when he stole the wand. Prince Charming meets Rumplestiltskin who informs him of where he is and that the forest is inescapable - however, he offers his help. Rumplestiltskin enchants Prince Charming's mother's ring so that it will glow bright as he gets closer to Snow White. Prince Charming, refusing to make a deal, and attempts to fight Rumplestiltskin for the ring, but Rumplestiltskin is able to heal himself and easily overpowers the prince. Rumplestiltskin says he wants Snow White and Prince Charming to be together, and that he will help him find her, on one condition. }} After bringing Daniel Colter back to life, Dr. Whale stumbles into pawnshop carrying his severed arm in an ice cooler. He begs Mr. Gold to reattach his torn arm, and grudgingly admits he needs magic. Satisfied by his admittance, Mr. Gold reattaches the limb to Dr. Whale's body. After being shot by Hook in the shoulder, Belle French falls over the border into Mr. Gold's arms and loses her memories. In an amnesiac state, Belle doesn't recognize her own name when Mr. Gold calls her, and witnesses him conjuring a fireball just as a car crashes into town. Frantic and confused, she doesn't understand what is going on. Mr. Gold is worried about Belle's injuries, so he magically heals them, which only frightens her. Kidnapped to the cannery by Greg Mendell and Tamara, Regina is strapped to a table and hooked up to an electrocution machine for interrogation, where she is tortured repeatedly. She is later healed magically by Mother Superior as Regina lays on Mary Margaret's bed in her apartment. }} }} Emma heals a cut on Hook's neck that he got from the sword. Later, the cut on Hook's neck reopens. Because the wound came from Excalibur, it cannot be healed, meaning Hook will die. }} At the pawnshop, Emma gives Mr. Gold what's left of the squid ink she previously took, asking him to paralyze Hook with it during the duel, so she will have time to retrieve the dreamcatchers Hook stole. Instead, he refuses, deciding to win the fight with honor and no magic. Before the duel begins, Hook heals Mr. Gold's limp, so there will be a fair fight between them. Relocating to her house, Emma heals Hook's injuries with magic. }} Appearances Category:Spells